spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Magma
Magma is a young man on a mission, a mission to find the sister of his spider Brutus. Character Magma was originally a wanderer, but later became a full-fledged Spider Rider thanks in part to his encounter with the young Earthen Hunter Steele. Magma's passionate about things to the point of obsession. Magma has despised the Invectids for many years, due to the fact that they destroyed his home village and killed his family. One of Magma's favorite thing's in life is the Hero Quake. While excitable, Magma can also be very laid back at times. Appearance Civilian Attire Spider Rider Armor History Magma grew up in a small village with his mother, father, and little sister. Magma was a fan of the legendary hero Quake from a young age, he owned a large collection of Quake mercantile. When he was young, Magma family's died in fire during an Invectid raid on his village. Fortunately his life was saved by Brutus. It was then that Magma took up his Manacle. Magma then learned of Brutus's search for his lost sister Portia. Magma was originally a wanderer, due to the fact that neither he nor Brutus had any current leads on Portia's whereabouts. So the pair went out in search of her together. Magma eventually got a lead when he heard rumors from a peddler that a purple spider had been seen inside the Forest of Bewilderment. Despite the risks Magma entered the forest and started searching for Portia. There he met Hunter Steele, a young Spider Rider who had recently become lost in the forest himself. Later Magma continued his search of the forest only to encounter Billbug, who had been mistaken for Portia. After he and Brutus defeated Billbug Magma explained who he was to Hunter, and the significance of his mission before they parted company. Sometime later Magma and Brutus returned to Arachna, after having had no luck in locating Portia. Magma came to conclusion that he might learn more from the Invectids, and the best way to run into Invectids was fighting them alongside the Spider Riders. Magma intervened on the Spider Rider behalf during a duel with Grasshop. It was then that Magma and Brutus officially joined the ranks of the Spider Riders. Eventually the pair did run into Portia while trying to protect the Oracle Key of the Oracle's Shrine in Arachna, but she and her rider where fighting alongside the Invectids. After some digging, Magma learned from Stags that Portia and her rider were under the control of Buguese of the Big Four. After the invasion of Arachna Castle, Magma agreed with Hunter that helping the people of Nuuma was the right course of action. During the trek to Nuuma Magma and the others were confronted by Portia and Aqune, but both were freed of Buguese control and Brutus was reunited with his sister. Shortly after Magma got the chance to meet the legendary hero Quake in person. Not long after, Buguese regained control of Portia and Aqune while Magma was unable to stop him. When Grasshop joined the group Magma was the least trusting of the former member of the Big Four out of all the Spider Riders. Often criticizing, teasing, and would openly insult him. During the siege of Nuuma Castle Magma encountered Stags and the two had a duel. Magma lost the duel and was forced to simply watch as Hunter fought the Invectid general in his place. Later Magma attempted to fight Buguese in his new Battle Beetle, the Dark Opal but was swiftly defeated. He also witnessed Dark Opal steal the last of Oracle's power from Hunter's two keys. After that Magma attempted to reach Aqune and Portia while they were forced by Mantid to attack him and the other riders. He and the others were saved by the intervention of Buguese, who removed Aqune's mask, which while freeing Aqune also permanently freed Portia from the Invectids. Thus Magma helped Brutus free Portia and Aqune from Buguese control, fulfilling the promise he'd made to Brutus so many years ago. Magma, along with everyone else was witness to the sudden appearance of the Spirit Oracle when she appeared to stop Hunter's final blow from finishing Mantid. With Mantid gone and the Inner World safe, Magma teased Hunter about letting Corona and Aqune catch him along with everyone else while riding their spiders. Powers Spider Rider Weapon Magma's Spider Rider weapon is a Morningstar. Relationships Friends *Battle Spider Brutus *Hunter Steele *Igneous (battle partner) *Corona *Prince Lumen *Princess Sparkle *Aqune Enemies *Buguese *Stags *Beerain Trivia * While the story behind how Magma acquired his Manacle is never fully explored, (Brutus gave it to him but it's never mentioned how Brutus acquired it) there is a strong possibility that Magma's Manacle may have once belonged to the man who married Galena. Gallery Magmaandbrutus.PNG Magma.gif 1bbc313f7de6b0950a4c158a98ad0ad9.jpg 3a66d40ec3fb80f3e1da799348afcaa9.jpg 3b6972eaedaa5ed6d5527531747831ac.jpg Book 1 - Magma in Pedestrian Mode.jpeg|Magma in Pedestrian Mode fro the books Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spider Riders Category:Humans